in love with the commendor
by KrazyK1225
Summary: I have decided to make a story about you in love with commendor norrington. but some how you wind up on jack's ship.
1. cannon fire

Ok listen I don't own any of these characters except you. Yeah that's right I own the character you! Ha! Enjoy!  
  
This wind was blowing, the air was fresh, and the water was calm. Yes, this was indeed a fine day to be at sea. You were one of the lucky girls who were able to be on Port Royal's navy. The only reason you were lucky was you knew what you were doing. Also the fact that you were one of the governor's nieces. You were looking out into sea when Norrington came up from behind you and says hello. "Hello sir! Great day for sailing eh?"  
  
"Yes grand day it is."  
  
"So where are we off to for today?"  
  
"Ah going back to Port Royal. It's been too long since I saw her."  
  
"Her sir?"  
  
"Oh uhhh well see there is someone i have had my eye on someone but alas she has her heart set on someone else."  
  
"Please you have got to get over my cousin."  
  
Poor Norrington. He was in love with your cousin, Elizabeth. You don't even know what he sees in her anyway. You were the same age as your cousin and yet everyone in the whole town loves her. That's the only reason you decided to join the navy, to get Norrington to see you.  
  
"I can't I just love her."  
  
You walk away. There was nothing more annoying than hearing people talk about how much the love Elizabeth. You hated it even more on Valentines Day.  
  
You can hear some of the other sailors screaming. Boom! Cannon fire. A pirate's cannon! You barked out orders. There was one thing you hated the most and that was pirates. That was one thing you knew Commendor liked about you, your hate for pirates. You run to the edge of the boat and see the pirates' boat. The Black Pearl was the name of the ship. That name was familiar to you but you just couldn't figure out why.  
  
As you run to go help. One of your own sailors pushes you out of the battle. Unfortunately he knocked you unconscious. 


	2. kill jack

You wake up to the smell of rum.  
  
"'ello Poppet. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am." The room still isn't in focus yet. Ouch! You head is in pain.  
  
"Were those men keeping you as a prisoner?"  
  
"No, I am one of those sailors on the navy."  
  
The room came into focus. This was not the Port Royal navy's ship. You look at the man you are speaking to. You have never seen him before.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The black pearl, luv."  
  
"What? How did I get here? Did we win the battle?"  
  
"Arg there was no winners in that battle, luv. I brought you aboard the Black Pearl cuz I thought you were in danger."  
  
"How much pirate's blood did we spill?"  
  
The man you were talking to was confused.  
  
"Pirate's blood?"  
  
"Yes how much?"  
  
The man gave a little smile but he seemed as if he was holding back from laughing.  
  
"Luv, I don't think you would like to hear what I am about to say but...you are on a Pirate's ship with pirates. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl."  
  
"You're a pirate?"  
  
"Hello luv, I am Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Sparrow! No wonder this ship was so familiar. Sparrow was the name of the pirate that Norrington hated. The one pirate that Norrington would love to see dead. You grab the rum and smash the bottom of the bottle, threaten to kill Jack. 


	3. jack thinks you're pretty

Jack jumps to his feet and pulls out his sword.  
  
"Now luv I don't want to kill you fer no reason."  
  
"Norrington hates you! He talks about seeing you dead. I am under orders to kill you."  
  
Though Norrington never told anyone to go out and kill Mr. Sparrow you wanted to please Norrington. You jump to your feet and threat him with your broken bottle.  
  
"Fine then luv. Have it your way. I'll just have to kill you."  
  
"Not if I kill you first."  
  
"Now what do you wanna kill me fer? Also just how are you going to kill me."  
  
You look at the broken bottle and then you look at jack's sword. You knew if you fought him you would die without a doubt. You look into Jack's eyes. He was a true pirate and he would kill you without any hesitation. You back down.  
  
"Ha I knew you would back down luv. So what's your name anyway?"  
  
You tell him your name.  
  
"Now what were you talking about Norrington fer?"  
  
Oh man were you embarrassed. You knew Norrington knew Jack and you assumed that Jack knew Norrington. But how can you be sure?  
  
"Is this the same Norrington who loved that Elizabeth?"  
  
Well that's one way to know for sure.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ew you did not want to say sir to that pirate. The lowest type of human there is.  
  
"Um luv"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
Jack gave a dour face when you spoke.  
  
"Luv, please do not ever say sir to me again! You want to be formal just call me Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yes luv Captain."  
  
You look around a give a little chuckle. Jack gives a confused look to you.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but-"  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Right Captain. um listen I just...I think I should go now."  
  
"What's the rush luv?"  
  
"You're a pirate and I'm in the navy-"  
  
"Yeah speaking of which, how did you, a woman, get in the navy anyway?"  
  
"I'm the governor's niece."  
  
"The governor...You're Elizabeth's cousin."  
  
Grabbing Jack's sword out of his hands you scream  
  
"Don't refer to me as Elizabeth's cousin. I hated Elizabeth ever since I met her!"  
  
Jack gives a smirk.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why??? Why??? You ask why do I hate her? Simple! She is always getting attention. She was always the pretty one."  
  
"I think you're pretty."  
  
You drop your jaw. No one has ever said that about you before. You drop the sword from your hands and fall on your knees crying.  
  
"What are you crying fer?"  
  
You tell him about the Commendor and how much you love him.  
  
"Luv, those men who like her are crazy they should love you."  
  
You look into his eyes. You just couldn't stop starring. You start to wonder maybe not all pirates are horrible. Jack started to lean into you and you came towards him. You were just inches away from him. Boom! He pushes you down to the floor. Cannon fire! Another pirate runs in the room.  
  
"Captain! We- oh i see that you are busy but when you are done um we have the port royal's navy attacking us."  
  
"Mr. Gibbs why are they attacking us?"  
  
You push Jack off of you and run to go see Norrington. Mr. Gibbs grabs your arm and tells you to stay here. 


End file.
